User blog:SoothSaiyaman!/Seven Sins Of One Royale
This is a Seven Sins royale, the second I've been involved in technically no final rapper of virtue cuz thats stupid Robbie Rotten, from LazyTown, against Yulaw, from The One. This has film, television, animation, literature, music, gaming and sport. The One vs Number One ft. Numbuh One, No. One, I'm the One, Ultimate One and #TheOne. Rap battle and stuff. Go read. Battle: Yulaw Wrath: I am Yulaw. I have ventured through every dimension, And ended every Gabriel obscuring my path to perfection And now I see Stefan and I can tell I'm out of step, man Take the Li-d, gotta Jet and Waldo should feel threatened I'm a malevolent entity, you're bent towards loli titties You're under arrest, first degree loitering and nuisance to athletes You'll feel my Wrath lead to more agony than cancer throbbing's done While I lay my alternate wife and jump the fence you're napping on! ???: (0:16) Have you ever heard a police officer reduced to tears? Would you like to? Robbie Rotten Sloth (0:20): Here's a little lesson in villainy, pure and foul If you taint authority at the root, don't cut it out In my past life primed to fight the Sloth I adopted But now I've revived my mind a level beyond what Sportaflop did! To be a villain number one I will net a superhero turned crook Spitting a liturgy of disses because I'm Cooking by the Book! My rap skill's invisible but tangible like it was from Stingy Your star potential's abysmal; I've seen better kids from Disney. Nigel Uno Pride: I've got a surprise for this master of disguise Super Unleashed Intelligent Pummeling Rap Is Silkily Explied! Raised high in my Pride, paramount in my Treehouse I see beyond the icy confines of your Lazytown! And while anti-adult raging normally checks at police stations Your self-centred nihilism likens you more to the Teenagers! I've trained to ace rap while you both just spat badly The enemy of Father but on a mic, call me daddy! Adamus Sutekh Envy: If you could keep your Garde up you wouldn't face these tremors Compared to the fates of Mogs I Envy the way you'll be dismembered! This is the Rise of One! Not even Nine could hold me back From smashing Nigel until he's as incapable as his dad! And on the pair of villains, you'll be suspended like disbelief When I open holes deep enough to swallow Iceland beneath your feet I fought and killed for both sides, that's my lesson in trickery The end is clear. All Mogadorians are built for is victory. DJ Khaled Gluttony: WE THE BEST MUSIC! Don't play yourself, fools This ain't Stygian, Yulaw, Welcome to my hood. I beat dream teams in my beauty sleep, that's million dollar luxury We takin' over! You're just snacks to my Gluttony You want disses? Here's ANOTHER ONE, Adamus' getting hacked Get sacked by my stacks of raps and wind up on my Snapchat Nigel must have some Wild Thoughts, more TØP than top All I do is win! But it looks like the "they" Sporta-Flopped Byakuya Togami Greed: It's the top, it's Togami, call me T-Pain when I Mono Cuz Toko will go loco and cut you more than your videos This chub must be freezers, on a track without even Bieber Because I got 'em all on my label! With dope bars, I'm Greeders And skinheads, one terse Taka and a loony like Hifumi I'm more than human, stupid. Better than a mutie Call my verse turgid 'cuz you're getting burned when I'm swervin' Give me the title unless you too want some murders Keith Carlos Lust: Time's up! It's the one, a baller in wide receipt All I do is flex and Jill'll want to scissor me Pose on the pasty posers quibbling about rank I'm numero uno - take that to the Tyra Banks This slimy Rotten’s tied up in nets and disguises While I’m fine in my jocks, more for a lady’s eyes, yeah The one of twenty-one, setting firsts for Lusting Call this a photo finish because your nuts got busted Outro: Who won? Wrath (Yulaw) Sloth (Robbie Rotten) Pride (Nigel Uno) Envy (Adamus Sutekh) Gluttony (DJ Khaled) Greed (Byakuya Togami) Lust (Keith Carlos) Category:Blog posts